Daniel Hampton
Daniel Alan Hampton is an English footballer who plays as a striker for the Premier League club Southampton and the English national team. Senior Career Northampton Town 2021-2023 Dan Hampton began his senior career at Northampton town after a relatively successful campaign in the youth academy. He made his debut again Crawley Town F.C., after being subbed on in the 67th minute. Though the game had already had the decisive goals scored, he scored in the 87th minute to make it 4-1 and get him his first league goal for Northampton Town. He went on to score 17 goals that season in the EFL League One, the club-high. He netted two in the FA Cup, and one in the EFL Cup. Next season was just even more successful for 20 year old Hampton, as he went on to score 24 in the league and one in the FA Cup. By now, it had become apparent that this lad was scoring 20+ goals a season and he was 20, so big teams jumped on that opportunity. Southampton, a team that was climbing up the ranks in the Premier League, decided that this was their man. Southampton F.C. 2024-25: Debut Southampton were still a bit weary about bringing the man into first-team action, considering he had just recently come up from the EFL League One. Southampton decided to play him a fixture close to the end of the season against Stoke City, a team that had just recently been relegated back down to the EFL Championship after losing a game against Hull City. Hampton started, and though he didn't score, he still put forth a formidable performance that definitely caught the eyes of the Southampton superiors. He was played in the last three games of the season, where he scored a goal in each and had earned them multiple points. He got his fair share of acknowledgement from the fans, of course, as chants were starting to cultivate around his name. 2025-28: Reign of Hampton "Reign of Hampton" was what the fans of Southampton had deemed suitable for the seasons 2033-34 through 2035-36. Most people thought Hampton was the reason for most of the Saints' success, and it would be hard to deny them this. 22 year old Dan scored 18 goals in 29 appearances in his second season for Southampton, only to be bettered next season by 22 goals in 35. The next season was underwhelming due to Southampton buying a lot of players and selling a lot over the summer transfer window, so the team was still trying to figure out how to work together. He had only netted 13 in 35 appearances. 2028/29: Record-setting season The peak of this man's career has never, ever been matched by any other Premier League player. After the buffer season of Southampton's team figuring out how to cooperate, they wreaked havoc among the Premier League. Not only did the Saints win the league, EFL Cup, and Champions League, but they also tied with the most amount of points ever accumulated in the Premier League set by Manchester City. Through this campaign, Hampton scored an astonishing 70 goals in all competitions, completely unrivaled by any other player in the world at the time. Category:Player Category:Southampton Category:Forward Category:Striker